


I Prefer The Worst In You

by firecracker



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:56:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecracker/pseuds/firecracker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Words exchanged after the Finn/Quinn cheating scandal cause Rachel to exact her own form of revenge the best way she knows how. She didn't expect it to lead to new friends and a new boyfriend. Puckleberry. Pezberry & Samchel friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Prefer The Worst In You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I wish I owned Glee, the pairings would be much much different if I did.  
> Warning: Some slight Finn bashing.

She wasn't going to lie, she was more than a little hurt and she wasn't above expressing it. Her ego was bruised and more importantly yet again she felt a little piece of her heart chip away as thoughtless and harmful words poured from Finn's mouth without so much as a second thought. While she was steadily allowing herself to get over Finn, it wasn't exactly an easy task, she wasn't lying before, her feelings for him had been real and it wasn't as simple as forgetting about him. However, even after saying this she hadn't allowed herself to dwell on Finn and Quinn much, reasoning that they had broken up long before the couple happened and therefore he hadn't been unfaithful to her. Still it felt like cheating to her, Sam she was sure more than agreed with her on this given that he was still dating Quinn when she started to see Finn again.

This was how she found herself standing in a crowded hallway of onlookers, surrounded by Finn, Quinn and Sam. Quinn had remained silent for the better half of the conversation, occasionally shooting remorseful looks at Sam who diligently refused to meet her eyes and instead kept his steady gaze on Finn who was growing more defensive every minute. Like most scorned boyfriends Sam had chosen to respond to this level of betrayal with physical violence and the taller boy hadn't responded well to his particular brand of payback. This is how she found herself squashed between the two boys in an effort to stop a full out brawl.

"You're pathetic. You didn't wait five minutes after dumping Rachel to move on to my girlfriend."

"Quinn and I are in love; we always have been even when I was with Rachel."

Rachel's breath hitched as the words cut deeper than intended and she scowled at Quinn when she caught the blonde cheerleader shooting her a pitying look. She was vaguely comforted however when Sam pressed closer to her back, his body tense as he shot Finn a disgusted look.

"You helped my girlfriend cheat on me."

"I'm sorry, okay? But friends don't go punching each other in the face, dude."

"Friends don't kiss each other's girlfriends or have sex with them and then lie about it for months either though do they? Isn't that what you condemned Noah for?"

Finn gaped at her for a moment with the tips of his ears turning pink, embarrassed that she had brought up his less than stellar past with his girlfriends and cheating, "Well you'd know all about cheating wouldn't you? Then again you always did chase after everybody that didn't want you to begin with."

Sam's hand whipped out to shove the other boy sharply on the shoulder as he snapped, "Don't talk to her like that!"

"Why not? It's true. She'll go after anyone that gives her half a second of their attention because everyone else in this school hates her."

She could tell Finn regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth, the red haze of rage faded from his eyes and he opened his mouth as if to apologise before slamming it shut as he gazed at the jeering spectators. She knew he wouldn't take it back now not with the student body gathered around them, praising him for once again tearing down the school drama freak. She scoffed realising once again that his reputation would always come before her feelings and for the first time since their break up she actually pitied the fact that Quinn was dating him, because as soon as she fell from her position on top she'd be cast aside just like Rachel had been.

"This isn't about us, Finn. This is about the fact that Sam was supposed to be your friend and you stole his girlfriend. Practice what you preach, try not to be a total hypocrite."

Finn shook his head with an annoyed huff, "This is about Sam? Stop lying to yourself, Rachel. Why are you even over here? You and Sam aren't friends. You're here because you're jealous that I choose Quinn instead of you, again. At least admit it."

She gazed back at him her face devoid of all emotion and she knew it unsettled him but at this moment she could care less. This was the boy she was going to give all of her dreams up for? A boy who couldn't even manage to be a decent human being to her at the best of times, who continuously tore her down because she wasn't what was deemed cool at this school. She startled as Sam placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, pulling her back from the couple and into his side as he steered them away.

"Real nice, Finn."

The words hit her much harder than she had previously thought as she spent the rest of the day dredging up past insecurities. She couldn't believe he had said that to her, he knew that she constantly compared herself to the blonde girl, expressing to him how she never felt as pretty or as smart as Quinn. She constantly felt that she wasn't good enough for him and he had ensured her she was beautiful in her own right and that she didn't need to be Quinn for him to love her. Now however she realised it had been all lies, he had said himself he was in love with Quinn their whole relationship. The more she thought about it the more she began to resent Finn, he had been stringing her along for over a year, letting her believe they were going to be together, telling her he loved her when the whole time he couldn't wait to get back together with the girl that cheated on him with his best friend, got pregnant and lied about it for months, yet Rachel was the social leper for kissing Noah when she found out Finn slept with Santana. Rachel was more than incensed enough to think the entire situation was complete bullshit. She allowed herself to be Finn's personal lapdog and punching bag and this was how she was repaid. She scoffed outward; she aimed a viscous scowl at a junior Cheerio in front of her as the other girl turned to complain at her for the interruption.

Rachel Berry was no one's bitch.

After school in Glee she sat in her normal front row seat, her arms crossed tightly over her chest with a thunderous look on her face. She could vaguely see Sam shooting her concerned looks out of the corner of her eye but she was in no mood to ensure people that she was perfectly okay today.

Mr Shue clapped his hands together with a smile in their direction as he stood in front of them, "Anybody have anything prepared for today?"

"I do." Rachel announced as her hand shot up in the air.

She ignores the various annoyed groans coming from behind her and Mr Shue's unsurprised and unimpressed look. He's a teacher after all and she's sick of his unprofessional attitude when it comes to her and this club. Nevertheless he motions wordlessly behind him as he moves to claim the seat she had just vacated. Nodding to Brad to begin she took a deep breath to steady herself as the music washed over her, calming her frazzled nerves. Her eyes popped open to lock with Finn's and she could tell that everyone is rolling their eyes and bracing themselves for another song about how heartbroken she is and how she wants him back. They couldn't have been more wrong, she had been wanting to sing this song to Finn for a while but she never had the courage or anger to do so, until now.

_Think I'm going for a walk now, I feel a little unsteady  
I wonder what will follow me, except maybe you  
I can make you happy, if you weren't already  
I could do a lot of things, and I do_

_To tell you the truth I prefer the worst of you  
Too bad you had to have a better half  
She's not really my type, but I think you two are forever  
And I hate to say it, but you're perfect together_

_And who am I?  
That I should be vying for your touch  
Said who am I?  
I bet you can't even tell me that much_

_Two-thirty in the morning and my gas tank will be empty soon  
Neon sign on the horizon, rubbing elbows with the moon  
Safe haven of sleepless where the deep fryer is always on  
Radio is counting down top 20 country songs_

_Out on the porch the fly strip is waving like a flag in the wind  
You know I don't look forward to seeing you again  
You look like a photograph of yourself, taken from far, far away  
I won't know what to do, and I won't know what to say_

_Except, fuck you  
And your untouchable face  
And fuck you  
For existing in the first place  
And who am I?  
That I should be vying for your touch  
Said who am I?  
I bet you can't even tell me that much_

_The only thing I can think of saying is  
Fuck you  
And your untouchable face  
And fuck you  
For existing in the first place  
And who am I?  
That I should be vying for your touch  
Said who am I?  
I bet you can't even tell me that much_

With a smile she looked at the other members of the group and was met with an assortment of reactions. Noah and Sam were gaping at her not quite believing what had actually happened. Quinn actually looked a little proud of her while Santana and Brittany were outright grinning at her in amusement. Finn looked like he wasn't sure what to feel and the rest of the group kept shooting looks between him and Rachel as if they weren't sure whose side they were on, although she did spot Mike wink at her quickly before solemnly nodding at Finn.

Santana wolf whistled and gave her a little smirk, "Wanky! I feel so much closer to you now, Berry."

Puck shifted uncomfortable in his chair as he shared at look with Sam, "I am so turned on right now."

Mr Shue however was less than impressed with her, "Rachel that was not at all what this club is about."

"I apologise, I thought music was about expressing all of your inner feelings and desires. Myself and several successful musicians must have had it wrong." She replied, her arms coming across her chest as she raised a brow.

"That isn't the point, that was so inappropriate."

"Is it inappropriate because of what I sang or because I sang it to Finn? Because more than a few people in this club continuously ridicule and say inappropriate things about me but you don't punish them, however as soon as I so much as open my mouth I'm reprimanded."

Mr Shue gaped at her in astonishment, not sure where this side of her had come from, "Show some respect, I'm your teacher."

"Exactly you're my teacher, not my father. Perhaps you should keep that in mind."

That said she did her patent storm out of the class, the noticeable exception however was that she had a big smile on her face instead of fighting back tears. Today was most definitely a good day.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Open your window, bitch!"

Rachel's brow furrowed as she heard what she was sure Santana's voice, confused she looked around her room for the possible source for the other girl's voice, even going as far as to pick up her phone to make sure she hadn't accidently called her without knowing it. She yelped as something hit her window sharply causing her to bolt upright on her bed. Slowly she made her way over to the window and gaped as she spotted Santana and Brittany standing outside her window, clearly on their way to a party judging by their attire. She pushed her window up and narrowly avoided getting struck with another airborne stone that Santana had thrown.

"Are you trying to kill me?" She snapped as she stuck her head out of her window to peer down at the two girls.

Santana rolled her eyes and waved her hand carelessly, "Don't be so dramatic. Go put something hot on and climb down here, you're staying with me tonight."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I said so." When silence greeted her, Santana sighed, "Because I'm having a party and your tight little ass is coming and you're staying because I don't need your parents freaking out about their poor hung over Broadway baby."

"Broadway baby?" Rachel questioned confused before shaking her head, "Never mind, I'm not coming to your party."

"Why the hell not? Everyone wants you there."

"No, they don't."

Brittany's face fell as soon as Rachel stopped speaking, "Aw, Rachel."

"Well, me and Britt want you there and that's all that matters. Fuck those other guys." Santana snapped defensively.

"Santana…"

"Shut up! Move your ass."

"I don't have anything hot to wear." Rachel replied quietly, suddenly ashamed of her animal sweaters and little skirts as she looked over the two Cheerio's.

Brittany tried to smile brightly at Rachel's dejected tone as she nudged Santana, "That's okay, Rach. You can borrow something of mine or Sanny's, friends share right?"

Santana nodded wordlessly when Rachel looked back at her for confirmation and both were satisfied when they were given a wide smile in return before Rachel ducked back into her room with a little squeal of happiness.

Rachel had not despite Santana's suggestion climbed down the tree outside her window but instead had merely informed her dads that she would be staying over at a friend's house to work on a project for Glee. Her fathers weren't very strict with her but she wasn't idiot they wouldn't just let her go to an unsupervised party without knowing who she was with. She figured one little lie wasn't going to hurt them. She reconsidered the whole thing however as she glanced in the mirror and once more tugged at the low neckline on the tight red dress she was currently wearing.

"This is the worst idea ever and I look like a harlot."

Santana slipped an arm around Rachel and rested her chin against the smaller girls shoulder, a smirk on her face and a bottle of Tequila in her free hand, "This is best idea ever and so what if you look like a whore."

"San, you can't call her a whore, she's a virgin." Brittany stage whispered her eyes wide as she stared at the two girls.

Santana's smirk softened into a smile for the blonde and explained, "Harlot means whore, Britt."

"It does?" Brittany questioned looking to Rachel for confirmation, smiling when she nodded to ensure her it was perfectly alright. "Well you don't look like that anyway, Rach."

Rachel smiled at the blonde girl in gratitude, "Thank you, Brittany."

Rachel had lost Santana and Brittany about an hour ago as they had wandered off to do body shots with a couple of seniors. They invitation had been extended to her but she been more than a little put off by the fact that people who had been tormenting her earlier at school were not looking at her like she was a glass of water and they were dying of thirst.

An arm slipped around her waist, a hot hand resting low on her hip, "Hey, baby."

She tensed before she realised who had her in their hold, "Hello, Noah."

"New dress?" He asked his eyes raking up her legs and resting on the generous amount of cleavage she had on display.

She cleared her throat lightly, her breath stuttering as his eyes met her own, a smirk spread across his full lips, "Oh, it's Santana's, can't you tell?"

He nodded and hummed in agreement, "I guessed, looks better on you though."

A hot blush made its way up her neck and she ducked her head shyly in an attempt to hide it, "Thank you."

His answering chuckle lead her to believe that she hadn't been successful. Her head whipped up as his hips bumped into hers as he moved them over to the now empty couch against the wall. She allowed herself to be led over, only slightly uncomfortable when he sat closer to her than necessary, his thigh pressed against her own.

"So that song was…interesting."

"Is that bad?" She asked, confused as to his tone.

He shook his head as he shifted his position on the couch, "No, I liked it. A lot."

"What are you doing?" She stuttered out her back pressing into the arm of the couch as Puck loomed over her, his eyes raking back down her body as a hand reach out to toy with the hemline of her dress.

"Well I'm trying to kiss you. If you shut up for five seconds I could."

"Why?"

"You're over Finn, right?" He inquired, voice devoid of all previous playfulness, the light returning to his eyes as she nodded quickly, "Well then because I want to. I want you."

"I don't think –"

"That's right, don't think. You know you like kissing me." He smirked wrapping a curl around his finger as he brought his face closer to hers, his breath fanning across her face.

He took her silence as agreement and slanted his lips over her own, his tongue quickly making its way into her mouth with a groan. She whimpered and dug her fingers into the bottom of his Mohawk, tugging the short strands happy when he let out a full body shudder in response. The hand that was on her thigh inched itself higher and she was vaguely aware that she was in a public place and she should stop this kind of behaviour immediately. Instead however she found herself arching her back and practically thrusting her chest at his face, something he most definitely took notice of.

"Fuck you're hot."

"Noah." She moaned out between kisses, unsure if she was protesting or begging the fingers that were inching their way up her ribcage.

"Dude, stop molesting my girl on my couch."

Rachel detached her mouth from Puck's with a wet gasp and attempted to wiggle her way out from under him, only stopping with a quiet whimper when he gripped her hips tight and ground his obvious erection against her.

"Interrupt much, Satan?"

Santana quirked an eyebrow at the angered tone before shrugging delicately, "I was going to say my room was free but hey, if you want me to leave?"

"On it." Puck announced happily, quickly grabbing Rachel up by the waist and hauling her over his shoulder.

She yelped and gripped the back of his jeans in a blind panic as she almost toppled off of him, "Noah!"

"Get yours sexy!" Santana cried at their retreating backs, giving Rachel a quick thumbs up gesture.

"Noah, unhand me this instance you – oh!" Rachel huffed disgruntled as she was unceremoniously dumped onto the soft bed.

"Where were we?"

He didn't give her so much as a second to breath before his mouth was on hers again, his hands quickly settling on her breasts with a breathy 'finally' escaping his lips. She moaned briefly before thoughts began to invade her brain once more. She tore her lips from his, panting heavily as he merely moved on to sucking on the skin above her collarbone.

"Do you think it makes me a bad person?"

"Mmm, what?" He asked distracted as he gripped the backs of her thighs and rolled them until she was straddling his hips.

"My song." She panted, unconsciously pushing her hips down against his as she shifted into a comfortable position.

He grunted at her as he swept the mass of curls off her shoulder to reattach his mouth to her skin, "Baby, I'm doing some of my best work here and you're talking right through it."

"Sorry but do you think that's the worst part of me?"

He sighed and shifted up onto his elbows, his hands still tightly gripping her upper thighs, "Okay, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Always saying what I feel, or singing as the case may be."

"You mean how you don't take shit from anyone and continue to do your own thing because you've got goals and dreams and don't believe anyone should get in the way of them?"

"Oh, well, yes." She agreed, surprised at the passion in his tone and affectionate look in his eyes.

"If that's the worst of you then I prefer that, being a doormat wasn't a good look for you. I like Crazy Berry who's gonna make it to New York and make Broadway her bitch."  
She stared at him for a full minute before practically attacking his mouth, her hands slipping up the sides of his shirt, revelling in the smooth skin below.

"Whoa, slow your roll."

She sat back and tugged at her dress until it slid easily over her head, leaving her in a matching black lace bra and panty set that had his eyes widening, "We're wearing too many clothes."

"I can work with that."

She giggled as he pushed her aside gently and frantically began tugging at his own clothes, nearly tipping over as his foot got caught in his jeans leg. Clad in only his boxers he tugged her to the end of the bed, nudging her legs apart until she cradled him between them. She found herself preening as he stared down at her like he'd never seen anything so wonderful in all his life, moaning when he licked his lips and began tugging at her bra straps, his mouth descending to suck her nipple through the flimsy fabric.

"You know this means you're my boyfriend right?"

"Sure, just show me that no gag reflex and I'm yours forever."


End file.
